exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sayaka Chuda
Sayaka Chuda is a denizen of Avalon and a Future Child of Eiko Chuda and Oroshi Chuda. Story Sayaka arrived in Avalon after a calamitous event from her future caused her parents' death. She quickly settled in, using her immense powers to attempt to solve - and sometimes cause - many incidents, driven by a sense of curiosity and a thirst for chaos. During one of these incidents - Faustina Marlowe's Soul Tower - she encountered Mary Maark and became her closest friend. She also later helped Mary with confronting Utopia. However, Sayaka's connection to Oni Ooe no Yaksha was eventually perverted by Kala, causing her to fall under Yaksha's control. Thankfully, Mary was able to rescue Sayaka and defeat Yaksha and Kala, reaffirming her bond with Sayaka and allowing the later to regain control of her powerful, rogue ally, making her a friend in order to better confront Avalon's enemies. Appearance Sayaka is a silver-haired, brown-eyed young girl with a curious expression, dressed in a white and red kimono harboring the patterns of the Snake Clan. Personality Sayaka is incredibly curious, mischievous and chaotic, and dislikes idleness and boredom. She will not hesitate to investigate anything - mostly to sow chaos and gain advantage from it. Spontaneous and emotional, she also shows a slightly manipulative behavior at times. She deeply enjoys annoying Mary, a group dynamic both have been used to. Nevertheless, the pair will often work together to stop calamities from devastating Avalon. Powers * Enhanced Speed and Agility: Sayaka is talented at evading attacks and dealing them as quickly. * Oni Bond: Sayaka is bound to Yaksha, who further fuels her power. * Necromancy Use: Sayaka is proficient in the art of Necromancy, although far from being a master. Spell Cards Sayaka's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Blood Sign「Maho Arcana」: Sayaka conjures blood patterns to fire waves of projectiles upon her opponents. * Blood Tribute「Boiling Blood」: Sayaka surrounds herself with devastating flames, then dashes at her opponent with increased speed. * Miasma「Tainting the Soul」: Sayaka corrupts her opponent, depriving them of their mobility, in order to release a cloud of projectiles that can easily strike them down. * Oni Binding「Chains of Mount Ooe」: Sayaka calls upon massive chains in order to crush her opponents, calling upon her latent pact with Yaksha. * Hellgate「Inescapable Jigoku」: Sayaka surrounds herself with immense power and begins charging, unleashing sheer physical power bolstered by the curse within her blood. While under Yaksha's control, she used the following: * Hellbound「Nameless Slash」: Sayaka slashes at her opponent, causing the gates of Jigoku to open and fire at the opponent. * Shourido「Blade of Dark Pride」: Sayaka quickly closes in and assaults her opponent with her blade, reinforced by dark waves of energy. * Blood Pact「Oni Avatar」: Sayaka grows in size before devastating her opponents with relentless physical strikes. * Mahotsukai「Goddess of Blood and Steel」: Sayaka projects waves of dark energy that confuse her opponents before combining curses and blade strikes in a relentless, surrounding assault. Storylines * Tales of the West : Wandering Soul Tower features her as a stage 3 boss. * Tales of the West : Land of Divine Melancholy briefly mentions her. * Tales of the West : Night of Fractal Horizon features her as a close ally. * Tales of the West : Infernal Desire Voyager features her as a stage 5 boss. Trivia * Sayaka's name means "silk fragrance", fitting for a daughter of the Spider Clan. * Sayaka's role mirrors Marisa Kirsame from Touhou Project - as a mischievous, thieving black mage and a rival to the priest-like main protagonist. Interestingly, Marisa is an occidental, "traditional" witch in Japan, while Sayaka is a typical oriental maho-tsukai in an occidental world. * Most of Sayaka's Spell Cards are named after Legend of the Five Rings terms. Category:Character Category:Future Child Category:Rokugan Category:Avalon Category:Miasma